Bizarre Mew Mew
Bizarre Mew Mew is by Princess Mew. The Sequel is Bizarre Mew Mew Part 2: Blood Tendacy. The third part is Bizarre Mew Mew Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, the fourth part is Bizarre Mew Mew Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable. Will be a part 5 but later. Story The main protagonist is Julie Joestar, a young British lady whom is the daughter of the famous Joestar Family. She's a Mew who encounters many different supernatural stuff. Her power is that of Ripple, which she uses to fight with. A new enemy has emerged and wants to get rid of her and her allies. Characters Mew Mews 'Julie Joestar' The main protagonist. She's the first JoJo Mew in the series. DNA is that of the Mountain Nyala. Mew Julie. 'Layla Antonio Zeppeli' One of the main heroines. She's the second alias that Julia makes after meeting Anne first. DNA is that of the Red-bellied titi. Mew Layla. 'Anne E. Speedwagon' The first main heroines that Julie meets and become best friends with. DNA is that of the Wild Water Buffalo. Mew Anne. Major 'Erin Pendleton' The main protagonist's love interest. Erin is a young man whom Julie first saves from bullies. Gradually they fell in love with each other. At the end they got married, but before Julie dies they save the unborn baby inside of her before she died along with her. 'Gorgia Joestar' Julie's father whom died at the hands of Dina Brando, the Joestars' arch enemy. Cyniclons 'Dina Brando' The main antagonist, whom is the arch enemy of the Joestar Family. She was once the adopted daughter of the Joestar family but then killed Gorgia. Became immortal after becoming a vampire and making an army to kill the Joestars. DNA is that of the White-Winged Vampire Bat. Mew Dina. A Cyniclon who is also a Mew Mew, though an evil one. Locations Joestar Estate The house of the Joestar Family. Was burnt down trying to kill Dina. London The place where Dina grew up and was raised as a child before being taken in by Gorgia. Nightgale The location of the final battle between Julie and Dina, who was thought to have been killed there. Layla also dies there helping Julie. Items * Mew Pendant: The Mews use this to transform by shouting "Mew Mew ___, Metamorphose!" (Ex. "Mew Mew Julie, Metamorphose!") * Overdrive: Julie's technique and weapon she basically uses, which is her bare hands. * Sendo Wave Kick: Layla's technique and weapon she basically uses, which is her knees. * Hat Cutter: Anne's technique and weapon she basically uses, which is her hat. * Mew Aqua Rod: A weapon that spreads Mew Aqua around. * Mew Aqua: A shining water-like liquid with the ability to clean and purify. Trivia * This series is based off of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Series. * Each character will have a name that hints at which JoJo's Bizarre Adventure character they're based off of, such as Julie Joestar, who is based off Jonathan Joestar, hence the last name. * Will be worked on last or when a character is finished/made. Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Princess Mew Category:Bizarre Mew Mew Category:AUs